


Then I Met You

by gleefulannie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, M/M, ive been writing this forever and finally decided to post it, many more characters and things to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulannie/pseuds/gleefulannie
Summary: Prince Alexander Lightwood appeared to have the perfect life with his assumed bride-to-be, Princess Maia Roberts. His life was far from ideal, he was just a broken boy forced to put on a mask everyday. When he goes off to do another tour in his kingdom’s army, everything changes.  Then, he meets Magnus Bane and is saved in more ways than one.--Royals AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!! I'm really proud of this and there will be much more to come!!

"Alexander, don't you just look dashing!" His mother clapped her hands together and he could hear her expensive bracelets bang together. Her fingers with their perfectly painted nails touched his lapels. Her red lips were curled into a smile and matched her scarlet dress. "You're going to be the center of attention at this event." He gave her a small smile. He really hated how he was constantly in the public eye and he did tend to blame his mother for this, but he knew it wasn't really her fault. She didn't put their family there, she just planned all of the balls, parties, and charity events that constantly had them all over the news. "I know it's your night, but I think that Princess Maia might steal some of the spotlight. Not even a boy as beautiful as you could keep her out of the papers."

He felt a hint of pain and a wave of sadness come over him at her words. He loved Maia, he really did, but soon the time would come where marriage would be seriously discussed. They both knew that would happen one day, quite frankly they were surprised their parents hadn't already set a date for their marriage to take place on the day they met all those years ago. He adored Maia, there were few who didn't. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, and well, a princess. There was little not to love about her. He just could never love her in the way he needed to, the way he had to. Maia felt the same about him, but they were trapped in this situation wheter they lied it or not. They were more siblings than lovers, but for now, they humored the press and their parents by accompanying each other to events and kissing when they knew all eyes and cameras were on them. 

"Alexander?" His mother's hands moved up to touch his face. "Did you hear me?" 

"Sorry, Mother. My mind was wandering." He gave her an apologetic smile.

She smiled back at him. "Princess Maia tends to do that to men." She placed her hands on his shoulders and repeated her past statement. "I said, she will be here shorty, probably within the hour. Please see her to her room and make sure she's comfortable." 

"Yes, Mother." As much as he hated this façade with Maia, she was still his best friend and he couldn't help but get excited at the idea of seeing her soon. 

"I have to go tend to the staff and make sure they are clear with their assignments for the night." She left a kiss on his head and made her way out of his room. 

His tailor spoke once she left the room, "Your suit is done, Sir."

He gave him a smile. "Thank you." 

The tailor returned the smile and gave him a little wave on his way out. "Have a nice time tonight, Sir." He then closed the door leaving the prince on his own for the first time today.

He began undressing and put his normal clothes on. He was glad his mother wouldn't see him again until tonight because she would be very upset to see him greet Maia in a hoodie and grey sweat pants.

He laid on his bed and scrolled through his phone until his eyes began to fall shut. His mind began to wander back onto the battlefield. Flashes of explosions and gunfire rang through his brain. He saw glimpses of his friends on the front lines. He didn't know how long he was out when what sounded like a recache of gunshots woke him up. 

"Sir Alexander?" 

His eyes shot open. He blinked, breathed in deeply, and assessed his surroundings. He was safe in the comfort of his own bed. A bed that felt like a marshmallow cloud compared to the rocks he'll be sleeping on in a few days. The gunshots were just knocks on his door. He was safe. "Yes, Luke?" 

"Princess Maia has arrived." 

He jumped out of his bed and opened the door. He was beaming and clasped Luke’s shoulders. "This night is going to be one to forget I'm sure."

"I hope you enjoy yourself, Sir Alexander." 

He rolled his eyes. "Luke no one else is listening. There is no need to be so formal with me." 

He shrugged his shoulders, "That's my job, Sir. I cannot risk a slip up around your mother, not tonight." Luke gave him a small smile. He had practically raised him, even more than his father had, but he ran the risk of being fired if he was too casual with the prince. "Princess Maia is in the foyer waiting for you to come and greet her." 

He immediately ran down the grand stair case that lead to the huge foyer. He saw Maia and her head whipped around when she heard his footsteps. Her beautiful, curly, black hair flew in the air so gracefully and a smile formed on her bright red lips. 

"Alec!" She squealed. He sprinted down the last few stairs and she ran into his arms. He held her tightly to his body and never wanted to let go. 

He let out a content sigh and nestled his face in her neck. "Hi Maia." After a minute, he put her at arm's length. "Let's get you to your room." 

She beamed at him and turned back to all of her agents. "Follow us boys." She hooked her arm around Alec’s and they began to make their way up the stairs. All of her agents followed, suitcases and dress bags in tow. 

The room she was staying in has been her's since she first set foot in this castle. It was on the East Wing, whereas Alec’s was on the West Wing with his parent's grand master bedroom. The hallways were huge and there were multiple rooms in between his bedroom and the one his parents shared. He rarely saw them, they were both always so busy with running the country. Alec and Maia did have a tendency to sneak to each other's rooms in the middle of the night. Many thought the late night rendezvouses had to do with their so called love affair, but those people were wrong, very wrong.

Luke was waiting at the door to open it upon their arrival. The agents flooded the room placing her suitcases on the floor and hanging her dresses in the closet. Alec and Maia exchanged some light small talk while in the presence of others. They had a few hours before Alec’s going away party and that gave them a few minutes alone before they hopefully have a real hang out tonight after hours. 

"Your stylists have arrived, Princess." Luke announced to the room. 

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Alec gave Maia a smile. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She knew how hard it was for him to put on this act for everyone on top of his existing issues with being in the public eye. She kissed his cheek and sent him on his way. 

The following hours went by quickly as the circus began. Guests from all over the world arrived at the castle varying from politicians to celebrities to journalists. His mother was in a beautiful purple dress greeting the guests alongside his father. The king was in a custom-made designer suit and had his signature smile plastered on his face. Alec was pretty sure his father hated this almost as much as he did. Alec stood on the other side of his mother, with his sister beside him. She looked beautiful in her bright red dress with lipstick to match. They both stood there, putting on a show of perfection, receiving hugs and kisses from old family friends as well as strangers. 

His suit felt suffocating. His tie seemed to be getting tighter and tighter as the minutes went by. He put one hand behind his back so he could flex it in an attempt to calm himself down. The pill he had taken twenty minutes before still had yet to kick in fully and Maia was nowhere to be found. He could feel himself losing it as his body began to get lost in panic. 

As the surge of people began to slow his mother pulled him closer to her by his bicep. "Keep it together, Alexander." A smile was still plastered on her perfectly made up face. "Did you take your medicine?" 

He took a deep breath and fixed a smile on his face as well. "Yes, I did, Mother." 

"We might have to consider upping your dosage then, Alexander. This is a very important night and if your issue messes it up I will not be happy with you." Her words were cold as ice but her tone was warm. If she said that the way she meant it, her smile might have faded for a second, and she could not have that. It was technically Alec’s night, but somehow it was still all about what his mother wanted.

Alec closed his eyes and took a calming breath before turning his prince act on full blast again. The rest of the important guests made their way in and he was finally relieved of his position. He was told to wait at the bottom of the grand stair case for Maia. He only had to wait a few moments before she emerged, as beautiful as ever. Her gold dress brought out the flakes of gold in her brown eyes and her hair was perfectly styled with a diamond clip.

He took her right hand and raised it to his lips. "Hello, Princess." He suddenly felt a weight lift off his shoulders and his suit wasn't as tight. The arrival of Maia brought him happiness and comfort. Alec could feel the pill began to send a numbness through his body. 

"Oh, my prince, don't you look charming tonight?" She couldn't help but let out a little laugh at herself. Alec chuckled with her and then hooked his arm with hers. He escorted her into the main ball room. It was flooded with people. A mess of beautiful dresses and fake smiles. They looked like a bunch of weeds trying to pass as beautiful flowers. Alec and Maia were no different. Both of them beautiful liars, bred to fit in with this artificial garden. 

They went through the familiar motions of the night. They made small talk with the guests, made sure to smile and nod when necessary, laughed when appropriate, and remained vague when people asked about their relationship. It has always been this way. People just assumed that they were a couple when they were seen out together once they hit their teenage years. The two played along knowing that this was always what would be destined for them. They posed for the cameras and gave a kiss here and there to satisfy everyone's thirst for a while. They were bound to be the next rulers of this kingdom; therefore, every citizen was emotionally invested in this relationship, much more than either of them. Many asked about a future marriage, but the two just responded with the stock answer of, "We're very happy together and we're excited to see where that takes us." That pleased the people enough for the time being. They were both still very young, but an engagement was soon anticipated.

Even if it hadn't already been arranged, Alec would marry Maia for the tax benefits and late night gossip. He knew there wasn't any other option for him. He knew he couldn't have what he wanted. He didn't even know what that was exactly. He never had the opportunity to entertain that idea. He just knew it wasn't Maia. He knew it couldn't be any of the beautiful girls in the kingdom. He was waiting for an elusive prince charming that would never even have a chance to sweep him off his feet. 

Alec was nursing a drink and had an arm around Maia’s waist. He probably shouldn't be drinking on his medication, but at this point, it was a rare occasion when he could handle one of these nights sober. She leaned her head on his shoulder contently and smiled. On lookers saw a young couple feeling the magic of being in love, but they both knew they were two broken souls trapped in this prison they were born into. Many are inclined to believe that being royal is a beautiful fairytale, but it was really a life sentence that felt like damnation. 

"Tired?" Alec questioned.

"Bored out of my goddamn mind." Maia retorted. That earned her a laugh from the prince. "Dance with me?" That earned her a scoff and a head shake. 

"You know I don't dance." He said it with a laugh. 

"I know, I know. You're waiting for your beautiful prince to offer you a dance, but you still need practice. And who's better suited for that than your best friend?" Her hand ghosted over the one he had on her waist. 

"You know I'm terrible, Mother said I'm the family disappointment." His comment was lighthearted, but the memory was painful. Her words cut through him like a knife because he knew he disgraced their family name for far more than just dancing. 

Maia could feel his body tense and hear him suck in a sharp breath. He downed the rest of his drink and roughly placed his glass on the counter behind him. 

"Alec, I'm sorry." She reached a hand out and placed it lightly on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you." 

He shook his head and fought off the tears that threatened to spill from his beautiful hazel eyes. "It's not your fault," he whispered. 

She ran her hand down his arm and back up in an attempt to soothe him. "We can go? We've been here for a while and the cameras have gotten plenty of pictures." She let out a sigh as her focus left him for a second and scanned the room. "I think we're both just need to relax a bit. Maybe watch a movie? Eating lots of ice cream is definitely a must." 

"If I'm going to be king I have to learn how to deal with these nonstop events and the constant eyes on me. I also have to accept the fact that I'll never be able to live the life I want or marry who I want or love who I want. I'll never be able to be myself." His voice was on the verge of breaking, but managed to stay steady. "But I'll be king, with you as my queen beside me." He forced a small smile, "Things could be worse."

"You're not king yet, hun. You can take a break when you need one." She left a light kiss on his forehead. "You know that right?" 

He gave her a little nod and took her hand. "Why don't we give them at least once dance first?" She let out a laugh and he began leading her to the dance floor. "I mean this night is dedicated to me and we're celebrating the fact that my life will be on the line for our country in less than 48 hours. We should probably get at least one dance in before I go." She smiled in agreement and Alec could've sworn the room lit up a couple hundred watts.

People parted like the Red Sea as they made their way to the center of the ballroom. Alec immediately spun Maia and she giggled like a little girl. He placed a hand on her waist, and she placed one on his. Their other hands met in the air and they intertwined them. The two began to move in time with the music. They were always so in sync and understood each other's movements. This was probably because they were taught how to dance properly at age seven with the other as their partner. For the first time that night, Alec had felt free. His suit wasn't restricting his air supply and his worries were lifted from his shoulders. He could finally breathe as he floated across the dance floor in the arms of his best friend. 

But suddenly, the music stopped. The room came to a halt and the only audible noise was the clinking of a glass. Alec looked away from Maia to examine the situation and he saw his father at the top of the stair case that led into the room. 

"As you all know, we've come together this evening to celebrate and honor my dear son, Alexander," the voice of the King boomed throughout the room. "Tomorrow he leaves for another tour in the military, where he will fight alongside our country's bravest men and women to protect our freedom." The crowd clapped at his statement and a few cheered. The king held out a hand in the direction of his son, "I am proud of you, Alexander. May you continue to make myself, your mother, and your country proud." He held up his glass, "To Alexander." 

Everyone else in the room held up a glass and replied to the king, repeating after him, "To Alexander."  
The energy in the room began to pick up and everyone's spirits has been lifted because of their king. The music began playing again and it was faster and more upbeat. Everyone was clinking classes and cheering. Many were hugging or kissing their family, friends, and significant others. Alec could feel the joy in the air and it helped to calm him a bit. Maia was at his side with a bright smile. He turned to her and gave her a kiss. Both smiled and began dancing around to the new music. They were known for being a little untraditional with their dancing and the pace of this music only added to it. They were twirling each other around and looked like complete dorks. In all honesty, that label fit them better than any one of royal status. After a spin, Alec caught the eye of his sister. Her eyes were sad and had a hint of jealously. Izzy was completely ignoring all of the men around her asking her for a dance. She only had eyes for Maia, it had pretty much been that way since they were kids. Alec could only imagine how hard this must be for her, having to see the girl she loved pretend to be in love with her brother. He knew Maia felt just as trapped as he did, she too would never be able to marry the one who owned her heart, but they got through it together. They had each other and they understood each other's situations. They could do this. Maia spun Alec again, broke his train of thought and brought him back to the present. She smiled at him and he returned it. They could do this.

After a while, the night began to die down even as spirits stayed high. They two laughed and danced the night away. Maia always managed to calm him down and make him feel comfortable in the hardest of situations. Even though it wasn't ideal, spending the rest of his life with her would be a luxurious imprisonment. 

She walked him back to his room and kissed him on the cheek. "You did great tonight, hun."

He gave her a small smile. "I lasted longer than I thought I would, mostly thanks to you, but I am getting better at dealing with all of this." 

She wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so proud of you." He hugged her back and relaxed into her embrace. "We'll get some gossip in before you leave, I promise."

He smiled. "We better." He squeezed her for a second and whispered, "Now go make out with your girlfriend." 

She pulled back enough to look at his face and took mock offense to his comment. "I have no idea what you're talking about." They both laughed and said their goodnights. Once in the comfort of their rooms, they were able to relax and take off their masks. Beautiful, perfect masks that they would have to put on every day of their lives to please their families and their people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! All of your comments made me smile and encouraged me to keep going with this story.
> 
> Warning: some descriptions of wounds and violence, nothing too graphic

“We have to do this, Raphael.” Tensions were high. There was a likely chance that neither of them would make it if they attempted this. There was a higher chance that their captain might kill them himself for disobeying his orders. “There are about 100 men and women captured. We can’t leave them to die.”

“You’re too brave for your own good, you know that Bane?” Raphael agreed with him. The lives of many were in danger, they couldn’t just wait for them to all die. He had many creative places where their captain could shove his order. Screw the order.

“And you’re not Santiago?” They were both courageous, two of the best soldiers the country had. They both should be dead considering the dangerous situations they always managed to put themselves in.

“You boys ready?” Dot was dressed in her pilot’s uniform and was ready to fly them to their riskiest mission ever.

They gave each other a look and nodded. It was the look they always gave each other when they were about to walk into the jaws of death. It was something that reassured both of them. It meant that they had each other’s backs and made them feel that they could do whatever they set out to accomplish, even if it was as crazy as this. They were about to go into enemy territory completely alone without anyone’s knowledge to save 100 people. 

Magnus stepped into the helicopter to find that Caterina and Meliorn were inside. They had three soldiers, one nurse, and one pilot -- the odds were stacked against them and this mission was nearly impossible to achieve, but they had to try. 

They were all silent for a while, each one full of fear and doubt, but still trying to get in the right head space to do the impossible. Meliorn was the on to break the silence. “You know it was the prince’s squadron that was captured?”

Magnus’ head whipped back to look at him. “What? How do you know that?”

Meliorn shrugged. “I overheard mumbles and whispers from the captain. They’re really trying to keep this under wraps, they don’t want to create mass hysteria.”

“Holy shit.” Magnus felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. This was no longer just to save fellow soldiers, but the future king. If they fucked up, the stability of their country would be in question. Prince Alexander was a beloved hero of their country, if he was lost it would take a long time for the people to recover. 

“Santiago, there are two trucks stationed around where we are going to be landing. We’ll drive those back to the base, they should be able to fit almost everyone recovered.” Meliorn continued to explain the plan and Raphael nodded in response. 

“Any injured are to come back on the helicopter with me so I can treat them as much as possible until we get back.” Caterina had bags medical supplies next to her, she was prepared for almost anything.  
Caterina was the best nurse in the whole army, possibly the country. Magnus often wondered why she put her life at risk and chose to be in awful conditions rather than a posh hospital. He asked her once and she said, “I am a soldier at heart, but I want to save lives. I don’t want to be in a position to take a life. I do what I can to keep the brave men and women of our country, that do what I can’t, alive.”  
The plan was clear, they knew what they were going to do, what they had to do. None of them were ready for what the night would bring, they were never trained to handle something like this.   
\--  
“No, I can’t leave.” The blonde man was babbling, blood and dirt smeared on his face. His hands were moving frantically and his voice breaking.

Magnus attempted to understand what he was trying to get out. “Why?” He put his hands on the other man’s shoulders trying to make him focus. “Why can’t you leave?”

“Alec -- th-the prince -- he’s still in here.” 

“In where?”

The blonde pointed to the large building behind them. “They separated him from all of us and put him in there.” He was panting and trying to put together a coherent sentence. “I’m not sure where or what they’re doing to him.” 

“Bane, we’re all ready to go, we should leave soon before they can get reinforcements here.” Raphael was walking back toward the truck full of recused soldiers. 

“There’s still a man down, I’m not going until he’s recovered.” Magnus didn’t know why he was ready to risk his life for one man, but he was one hundred percent about to do it. “You and Meliorn drive the trucks back to base, I’ll stay and get him.”

“How will you get back?”

“We’ll stay.” Caterina was out of the helicopter and looking for injured soldiers to take care of. “No man gets left behind.”

“Let me help.” The blonde pleaded. “Please, I need Alec to be safe.”

“Uh-uh, you’re coming with me to get patched up.” Caterina placed her hand on his shoulder and he shook it off.

“I need to get him.” His voice was broken and he sounded like he was in intense pain.

“Magnus here is very capable, one of the best soldiers in the entire army. He’ll get your friend back safe.” She examined his body scanning for wounds. There was a bullet wound on the left side of his stomach. “You won’t be much use if you bleed out in the middle of the recovery.”

The man finally gave in and let Caterina begin to lead him to the helicopter. Cat looked back and gave Magnus a nod. “Be safe.” 

He gave her a smug smile. “Aren’t I always.” Magnus took off toward the large building behind them, running as fast as he could while conserving his energy.

The mission had actually been easier than planned, the base wasn’t as protected as anticipated. Approximately 20 men were guarding were holding down fort, they were well armed but it was easy to take them down. Magnus feared that it was just luck and that something would eventually go wrong. As he entered the building, he began to feel that fear creep up again. He was alone and there was an unknown amount of men in this building. One day his bravery was going to get his ass killed, hopefully today would not be that day.  
\--  
His hands were tied to the metal chair and behind his back. His wrists were bloodied from all of the times he had attempted to get out of the rope. His back ached against the hard metal of the chair, his whole body felt as if it had been thrown down a cliff. His head was throbbing in pain from all of the abuse he had endured since he was taken into this room. Alec hadn’t known how long it had been, it could’ve been days, hours, or weeks. To him, it just felt like one continuous night. 

“Aw, does the pretty prince’s head hurt?” The man towered over him and continued to mock him. A part of Alec just wished he would kill him already, put him out of this misery. The man’s fist connected with Alec’s jaw again and his head was thrown back with the force of his punch. He felt the chair wobble beneath him, if the punch had been any hard he would’ve slammed against the floor.   
Gunshots rang throughout the building. “Fuck!” The man was angry, but Alec could also sense fear come over him. “Seems like they’ve come to get their prince.” He walked over to the door and pulled the gun out from the holster on his hip. “Too bad you won’t be found alive, your highness.” The man cocked his gun and Alec took a deep breath. This was the end of his life.  
The door opened with a loud bang and knocked the man off of his feet. His gun went off and a sharp pain hit Alec’s shoulder. He felt the blood begin to gush out from the source of it. A white light flashed in front of his eyes. He could no longer see anything and his hearing was muffled. 

Magnus hit the man over the head with the back of his gun to make sure he would no longer be a threat. He looked up and saw the prince, bloodied and shot, leaning forward in the metal chair. He was moaning in pain and his eyes were beginning to close. “Alexander!” Magnus rushed over to him and cupped his face. “Hey, you’re going to be okay. Just keep your eyes open, please.” 

Alec was fading, the pain he felt was blinding. He saw a man in front of him, so beautiful he could only be an angel. The man’s hands began to untie him, his touch was so gentle. He couldn’t tell if he was hallucinating or if he was passing into an afterlife, because this man could not be real. Alec was lifted out of the chair and was in the arms of the other man, being held close to his chest. He heard his angel speak, “Alexander, I’ve got you.” Everything faded to black.   
\--  
Back on the helicopter, Caterina treated the prince’s wounds. The blonde man from before was there with a few other wounded soldiers. 

“Thank you. Magnus, was it?” The blonde was the first to speak in a long while.

Magnus nodded. “I’m glad he’s going to be okay.”

Alec was still unconscious, but he was breathing and no longer bleeding. Caterina sat him up and placed him between Magnus and the other man. “Make sure he doesn’t fall over, keep him upright.” The two men nodded. 

“I’m Jace, by the way.” He looked over Alec to face Magnus. “Alec and I trained together, we become close, and we’ve been brothers in arms ever since.” 

“You second in command?” Caterina asked as she rewrapped the wound of a short girl with fiery red hair.

Jace nodded. “Yes, that’s why we got the worst of it. Everyone else was just imprisoned, we both got beat for information.” He looked at Alec’s face, the blood was gone, but the cuts remained. “Looks like he got it worse than I did.”

The prince began to move slightly, rolling his head to the side. It landed on Magnus’ shoulder and he nuzzled into him as if he were a pillow. Magnus looked down at the man beside him, he looked so young and vulnerable like this. He wasn’t the future king he was used to seeing on television, he was just a boy thrown into this crazy world. 

Magnus leaned his head against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. He let sleep come over him and take him out of this reality. He could sleep well again knowing that everyone had been recovered and alive. They succeeded, they had done the impossible. 

Magnus found himself dreaming about the beautiful man beside him. It was peaceful at first, they were in a field having a picnic attempting to catch grapes in their mouths as birds chipped around them.   
Eventually the dream took a turn, they were no longer on a field with butterflies, but back in that building. Magnus was running through endless hallways yelling out Alexander’s name. He saw the door at the end of the hall, he ran as fast as he could. He heard a gunshot and a scream, he was too late. He heard another gunshot and jolted awake.

“Magnus, you okay?” Cat was next to him. 

He felt his breathing begin to slow and his body began to calm down. “Nightmare.” He felt the prince stir next to him, his head still resting on Magnus. 

“We’re almost back to base. Meliorn and Raphael contacted Dot, they’re back safe.”

“They get in any trouble?” Magnus let out a dry chuckle. They had saved a hundred people, but his captain would be the one the find a way to still be pissed about it. 

“Well, we did disobey direct orders, I expect at least a talking to at some point. Since everyone is coming home safely and none of us got ourselves killed, no harm no foul it seems.” She looked over Magnus to the sleeping man next to him. “And besides, we saved the future king from a cruel death, that’s gotta count for something.”

Magnus looked down at Alec, sleeping peacefully beside him. He nuzzled his head closer into Magnus’ neck and smiled in his sedative induced sleep. Magnus smiled softly. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Magnus and Alec have met now get ready for a wild ride my friends!! I really appreciated the comments on the first chapter, I love to know how people reacted to my story. So thank you again for your comments and kudos. I hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! please tell me what you think, your comments mean the world!! Magnus will come in the next chapter I promise


End file.
